mightandmagicfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Archibald Ironfist
right|63pxArchibald Ironfist (ur. ok. 1127 - 1229 p. C.) - syn Morglina Ironfista, brat Rolanda Ironfista. Podobnie jak brat jeden z głównych bohaterów sagi Might and Magic. Po śmierci ojca próbował zdobyć tron Enroth i pozbyć się Rolanda, co mu się nie udało. Został zamieniony w posąg, a kilkanaście lat temu odczarowany przez grupę podróżników. Następnie stanął na czele gildii nekromantów w Deyji gdzie wkrótce został zrzucony z tronu przez swojego byłego doradcę, Kastore'a. Uzyskał wybaczenie brata za swoje winy i pozwolono mu zostać na zawsze w Labolatorium Clankera pod warunkiem, że nigdy więcej nie będzie nikogo niepokoił. Występuje w grach Heroes of Might and Magic II: The Succession Wars, Might and Magic VI: The Mandate of Heaven oraz Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor. Jest tylko wspomniany w grach Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death, Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Restoration of Erathia, Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade oraz Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer. W polskiej wersji językowej głosu użyczył mu Stefan Knothe (Heroes of Might and Magic II). Biografia Wojny o sukcesję thumb|Uzurpator tronu.Śmierć ojca w 1151 roku p.C. zapoczątkowała bratobójczą wojnę o przejęcie tronu w Enroth. Nowego króla miał wybrać królewski prorok. Każdy z nich zginął w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Pierwszy "przypadkowo" utonął, dobity magiczną błyskawicą. Następni trzej także ulegają "wypadkom" - drugi wypadł przez okno wieży, trzeci został zabity przez smoka a ostatni umiera spożywając zatruty pokarm. Archibald, odpowiedzialny za ich morderstwo, oskarżył Rolanda o zabójstwo i został koronowany przez nowo wybranego proroka na króla. Jednak starszy z braci Ironfistów uciekł do jego pałacu w zachodnim Enroth, zebrał armię i ruszył przeciw bratu, by odzyskać tron. Wsparcie Archibaldowi zapewnili czarnoksiężnicy, nekromanci oraz piraci z Regny (ci ostatni zaopatrywali jego siły w dobrej jakości broń). Do jego szeregów dołączyli też jego najbardziej zaufani podkomendni, Lord Corlagon i Brat Brax. W czasie wojny Archibald odnalazł strażnika we Free Haven imieniem Melian i próbował wydobyć od niego wartościowe informacje. Ten jednak odmówił udzielenia odpowiedzi na jakiekolwiek pytania na co Archibald ukradł jego Kryształy Pamięci i skrył je w zamkach swoich sojuszników. Ostatecznie to jednak Roland zwyciężył po blisko dwuletniej wojnie. Uwięził Corlagona m.in. dzięki pomocy Lorda Haarta i odzyskał tron Enroth. Pokonany Archibald został zamieniony przez nadwornego maga Rolanda - Tanira w kamień i odtąd ozdabiał skarbiec królewski, a jakiś czas później bibliotekę w Castle Ironfist. Uwolnienie i powrót Grupa podróżników z Might and Magic VI postanowiła za radą naprawionego Meliana uwolnić Archibalda z jego więzienia (był to rok 1165 p.C.). Jedynym sposobem by to zrobić było użycie królewskiego dzwonka będącego w posiadaniu Nicolaia Ironfista. Archibald był bardzo zdziwiony że ktokolwiek go uwolnił. Podarował drużynie stworzony przez niego zwój czaru "Rytuał Pustki" i teleportował się z zamku. Po uratowaniu Enroth od Kreegan obserwował przez kryształową kulę pasowanie czwórki zwycięzców przez Nicolaia. W duchu dziękował im za uratowanie królestwa dla niego. Jednak wkrótce porzucił zamiary panowania nad Enroth. Panowanie w Deyji left|thumb|Na tronie Deyji.Archibald wyruszył do Antagarichu z dwóch powodów. Został zdradzony przez jego gildię nekromantów w Enroth więc postanowił odbudować swoje wpływy w innym miejscu. Poza tym usłyszał o planach Finneasa Vilmara wskrzeszenia króla Nicholasa Gryphonhearta, co uznał za dobrą okazję do przejęcia władzy na nowym kontynencie. Gdy Nicholas zabił Vilmara, Archibald przejął tron Deyji. W czasie jego panowania na Płyciznach na zachód od Spaward rozbił się statek kosmiczny zwany Lincolnem. Król Deyji rozkazał swoim żołnierzom i ich komandorowi Piridakowi zobaczyć czy ktokolwiek był na pokładzie. Wrócili z czterema Terrańczykami - Kastor'em, Maximusem, Dark Shade'em i Tolbertim. Zostali oni mianowani jego oficjalnymi doradcami. Kastore wywierał wpływ na króla, starając się stworzyć Niebiańską Kuźnię. Gdy król stawał się coraz trudniejszy do kontrolowania, Kastore obalił jego rządy i został nowym królem. Archibald uciekł z kilkoma nekromantami do Labolatorium Clankera. Wtedy dowiedział się, że jego brat jest więziony przez Kreegan w Kolonii Zod. Odnajdując resztki swojego współczucia poprosił lordów Harmondale o uratowanie go. By pomóc im w wykonaniu zadania, przekazuje im Miotacz u wejścia do Eeofolu i razem z nimi uwalnia Rolanda. Wygnanie right|thumb|Archibald przed obliczem brata.Gdy Roland został uwolniony z jednej z klatek Xenofexa, Archibald teleportował niemalże konającego brata do Steadwick. Nieco później stawił się przed oblicze króla by odpowiedzieć za swoje zbrodnie. Choć Katarzyna Ironfist chciała zabić Archibalda, Roland przekonał ją by go oszczędzić. Został wygnany do Labolatorium Clankera by pozostał tam aż do śmierci. I tam został do końca swoich dni, a przynajmniej do Rozliczenia kontynuując swoje badania. Ciekawostki * Archibald nie przypomina swojego ojca Morglina Ironfista ani charakterem, ani wyglądem. Jego wygląd zewnętrzny przypomina raczej wygląd Lorda Kilburna. * Na przestrzeni gier z serii jego kolor skóry zmienia się. W Heroes of Might and Magic II ma dość ciemną karnację, w Might and Magic VI jego kolor skóry jest zdecydowanie jaśniejszy, co akcentuje jego jeszcze jaśniejszą skórę w kolejnej grze, Might and Magic VII. * Podobno ostatnie jego słowa przed zamienieniem w kamień to: Poczekaj chwilę Tanirze, pozwól mi... * W skrypcie Heroes of Might and Magic II jego głos jest opisany: "Typ okrutnego czarodzieja. Kulturalny, lekko brytyjski akcent." * Jeżeli w Heroes of Might and Magic II gracz zechce dowodzić wojskami Archibalda, cała wojna kończy się zupełnie inaczej. Archibald niszczy wojska swojego brata, a jego samego umieszcza dożywotnio w więzieniu. Jednak ta wersja wydarzeń nie jest zgodna z późniejszymi losami Enroth. * Będąc na tronie Deyji nie ma swojego charakterystycznego, sumiastego wąsa. Cytaty * Archibald: ''Dziękuję, że wstąpiłeś do mej armii. Szybko przekonasz się, że potrafię być bardzo szczodry dla swoich wasali. Ja jestem królem, nie Roland!'' (Heroes of Might and Magic II) * Archibald: ''Tak, dziękuję wam bohaterowie. Dziękuję za uratowanie królestwa dla mnie!'' (Might and Magic VI) en:Archibald Ironfist Kategoria:Członkowie dynastii Ironfist Kategoria:Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor Kategoria:Nekromanci (Heroes of Might and Magic II) Kategoria:Władcy Deyji Kategoria:Władcy Enroth